communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2010-03
Bureaucrat-Recht entziehen Hallo Avatar, ich bin Bravomike, hauptsächlich in der deutschen Memory Alpha tätig (Benutzerseite).Wir hatten da auch schon mal ab und an direkten Kontakt. Ich bin dort Admin und Bureaucrat. Heute ist mir bei der Erteilung von Benutzerrechten ein recht peinlicher Fehler unterlaufen. Das ist mir wirklich peinlich, und deswegen möchte ich meinen Bureaucrat-Status freiwillig abgeben. Ich bitte Dich also, meine Rechte in der deutschen Memory Alpha von "Bureaucrat und Admin" auf nur noch "Admin" zurückzusetzen. Das wäre sehr nett von Dir. Wenn Du irgend eine Fom der Bestätigung brauchst, dann kannst Du mir vielleicht über meinen Memory-Alpha-Account eine E-Mail schicken, wenn Dir dann ich und nicht irgendjemand, der keine Ahnung hat, warum er seine Rechte verlieren soll, zurückschreibt, dann weißt Du, dass ich es bin. Mit besten Grüßen, --Bravomike 23:25, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Zunächst: Auch Memory Alpha nutzt den gemeinsamen Wikia-Login - du kannst also mit deinem Benutzerkonto sämtliche Wikia-Wikis bearbeiten. Allerdings musst du dich erneut anmelden, da Browser Cookies nicht domainübergreifend nutzen können. Und die Domain von Memory Alpha weicht von den übrigen Wikia-Wikis ab. Grundsätzlich habe ich kein Problem deiner Bitte nachzukommen, muss aber doch noch mal nachfragen ob das wirklich notwendig ist? Fehler können einem ja immer mal passieren. --Avatar 17:06, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, das mit dem Anmelden hab' ich mit der Wikipedia verwechselt, wo ich einen separaten Account haben muss. ::Und wegen der Rechte: Ja, das wäre mir lieber. Ich will sicherlich nicht ganz aufhören (ich möchte ja auch gerne Admin bleiben und nur die zusätzlichen Bureaucrat-Rechte abgeben), aber ich war in letzter Zeit sowieso ziemlich unregelmäßig bzw. sogar lange gar nicht aktiv. Und dann komme ich zurück und schieße gleich einen Bock… Es wäre mir irgendwie wirklich lieber, dadurch auch ein bisschen für mich selbst die Sache zu beenden.--Bravomike 18:54, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Alles klar - soeben erledigt. Kopf nicht hängen lassen :-). --Avatar 01:56, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Danke sehr! --Bravomike 07:24, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 07:24, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Websitewiki - Eintragsautomat funktioniert nicht Egal, welches Formular ich auch benutze, für das Erstellen neuer Artikel für funktionstüchtige Website-URLs läßt sich der Eintragsautomat mindestens seit heute nicht mehr benutzen. Es geht nur händisch, und dies ist imho die schlechteste Variante für den Standardfall. Hilf da mal bitte. --87.171.113.125 15:56, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wurde umgehend gefixt. In Zukunft wird die Erstellung von Einträgen zu unseren automatischen Tests hinzugefügt, so dass ein solcher Fehler umgehend auffällt. --Avatar 17:00, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 17:00, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi, ich habe ein Problem mit meinem neuen Wiki. Und zwar hatte ich beim Erstellen den Namen der Hauptseite falsch angegeben und musste deswegen die Hauptseite verschieben. Wenn man nun aber die Adresse der Internetseite eingibt (also comicfanon.wikia.com) oder auf den Button links oben klickt, der ja bei jedem Wiki vorhanden ist, dann wird man auf eine durch die Verschiebung nicht mehr vorhandene Seite verlinkt. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, ob man das irgendwie ändern kann. --LARSMON 16:40, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Die Lösung steckt in der Systemnachricht MediaWiki:Mainpage. --Avatar 16:59, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht solltest du auch nicht wieder den Fehler machen, gleich alle Seiten zu schützen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 17:01, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Erstmal danke für die Hilfe. :::Und ich habe nicht alle Seiten geschützt, sondern nur meine, in dem Wiki geht es ja darum, dass sich jeder, zumindest in Sachen Comics, verwirklichen kann und da ist es ja nur sinnvoll meine Artikel vor Vandalismus zu schützen. --LARSMON 17:33, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vorschlag - geh mal von einem gutwilligen Benutzer aus. Der verbessert deine Rechtschreibfehler. Da du den Artikel aber schützt, hat der keine Ambition mehr dir das mitzuteilen. Seitenschützungen sollten nur nach Vandalismus erfolgen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 17:40, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Und außerdem, wenn du einen Artikel geschrieben hast wirst du automatisch benachrichtigt (Beobachtete Seiten) wenn Änderungen an der Seite die du erstellt hast, gemacht werden. Sollte es was geben was nicht im Sinne des Erstellers liegt, so kannst du in der Versionsgeschichte den Artikel eh wieder zurücksetzen ;) 19:12, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, das verstehe ich. Trotzdem würden Zurücksetzungen und fehlerhafte zusätzliche Editierungen unnötige Versionen hervorrufen, die man dann ja hätte verhindern können. Aber ich will Avatars Diskussionsseite nicht mit dieser Diskussion belasten. deswegen bedanke ich mich einfach mal für die Kritik.^^ --217.85.82.210 23:04, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 23:04, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fan Wiki Ring Wie es so die Art von Nutzern ist, wünsche ich mir hier mal ein paar Extrawürste, mit denen ich fürderhin nach Schinken zu werfen trachte. ;) Es geht um de.fanwikiring.wikia.com. Daraus soll das Zentralwiki des deutschen Fan Wiki Rings werden (siehe z. B. http://www.comicpedia.de/wikiring oder http://www.mosapedia.de/wiki/index.php/MosaPedia:FanWikiRing). #wäre ich extrem dankbar, wenn das olle „de.“ in diesem ganz besonderen Sonderfalle mal rausfliegen könnte. Der Fan Wiki Ring ist eine rein deutsche Organisation, und selbst wenn mal ein Pendant auf Englisch gegründet werden sollte, wird dabei sicher nicht das deutsche Wort „Ring“ verwendet. #wäre mir noch viel wichtiger, wenn das doofe Wortkonstrukt „Fan Wiki Ring Wiki“ möglichst vermieden werden könnte. Dazu würde zählen, diesen Begriff (also das „Wiki“ zum Schluss) aus dem zu entfernen und den Meta-Namensraum umzubenennen (also auch dort das vierte Wort „Wiki“ zu entfernen). Ausreden werden nicht akzeptiert, da ich all diesen Komfort bereits bei meinem A7.wikia.com genieße (weil das aus ‚Gratis Wiki‘ importiert wurde). ;) Ich danke dir schon mal ganz herzlich im Voraus. Gruß, W. Kronf 19:43, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Beides kein Problem. Kümmere ich mich in den nächsten paar Stunden drum. --Avatar 21:27, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen, vielen Dank schonmal – das "de." ist ja schon verschwunden. Title/Namensraum erscheinen mir jedoch noch unberührt. Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall drängeln, schließlich ist das Wiki ja sowieso noch in der Aufbauphase und es ist noch viel Zeit. Aber es kann ja sein, dass irgendetwas funktionieren sollte und nicht tut. Also nur eine kleine Zwischenmeldung. Gruß, W. Kronf 18:26, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ähm, ohne nerven zu wollen... so sieht es immer noch aus. --W. Kronf 16:04, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Entschuldige die späte Reaktion. Die Änderungen sollten alle durchgeführt sein - lass mich wissen, falls es doch noch Probleme gibt, dann versuche ich mich zeitnah drum zu kümmern. --Avatar 12:41, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank! Die Sache läuft. Kein Problem, wie gesagt, Eile bestand nicht, ich hatte mich bloß über die fehlende Antwort gewundert. Also: alles in Ordnung! Dankeschön und Gruß, W. Kronf 19:08, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:08, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Hoi Avatar, könntest du mir für obiges Wiki Adminrechte verleihen. Dann könnte ich verschiedene Artikel zwischen beiden Wikis exportieren/importieren, ohne das die Versionsgeschichte verloren geht. Die Rechte würden meine Arbeit in beiden Wikis sehr erleichtern, zumal ich schon Admin im VereinsWiki bin. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende und bis denne :) --Hardcore-Mike 20:26, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Doppelanfragen sind nicht sehr gut, da bekommt man hinterher noch einen schlechten Ruf ;) Spaß. Siehe meine Disku. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 20:29, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Jupp, schon gesehen ... danke! (Mir fiel bloß ein, dass ich Avatar so ziemlich in allen Wikis gesehen habe ... deswegen meine "Frechheit" :D ) LG --Hardcore-Mike 20:30, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 20:30, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Meinen Account hier bitte dauerhaft stilllegen! Danke und Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 20:11, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Tut sich hier noch was??? --Hardcore-Mike 22:27, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Wir sind auch nur Menschen... desweiteren, Accounts sind global und können nicht per Wiki stillgelegt werden. Wenn du das Wiki nicht mehr besuchen möchtest, dann kannst du es einfach nicht mehr besuchen. Warum wolltest du den Account dort stilllegen? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 07:37, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Denkfehler mit dem Stilllegen ... das mit den anderen Wikis hatte ich nicht bedacht! :::Grund: Schau dir die blödsinnigen Fragen an, die dort gestellt werden. Da ja fast alles schon Bieber-mäßig usw. beantwortet ist, werden dieselben Fragen völlig entstellt wieder eingestellt ... so wird aus Wo wohnt Justin Bieber eben Voh wohn justin biebr u. ä. :::Ausserdem kann ich dort nicht mehr richtig mitarbeiten, da mir zwischenzeitlich die ganze Werkzeugleiste fehlt und ich die versteckten Kats nicht mehr sehe; aus welchen Gründen denn auch immer! :::Ferner stört es mich dort, dass es zu wenige Admins gibt, die den ganzen Schrott gnadenlos entsorgen. Ich kann mich aus dem Stehgreif an ganze 3 erinnern ... einfach zu wenig für die spätpubertierenden Kids, die ihre Fragen aus purer Langeweile einstellen (und nicht etwas wissen wollen!); das hat mir sogar einer offen gestanden. Für die ist WikiAnswer schlicht ein Blog-Ersatz und das kann's doch nicht sein! Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 22:49, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Admins gibt es nur, wenn welche anfragen... das mit dem falsch geschriebenen Fragenstellen ist schon eine Sauerei, ebenso wie die teilweise anmaßenden "mir ist langweilig ich spamme mal das Wiki mit Müll zu"-Fragen, aber die Amerikaner werden schon wissen warum sie es so programmiert haben... Als Admin hast du Zugriff auf Protect Site, mit der du bis zu 12 Stunden Aktionen einschränken kannst (nützlich, wenn man sieht, dass grad so eine Spamwelle kommt). Du bist nicht Admin dort, nehme ich an? Ich kann dir die Rechte geben, und den Ratschlag, mehr mit Weiterleitungen zu arbeiten als mit Löschungen, denn wenn du einen Artikel löschst, kommt die Frage vermutlich wieder. Wenn nicht, und jemand gibt sie ein, wird er direkt auf die bereits existierende Frage weitergeleitet. Sowas wie "Voh" und "biebr" würde ich in die Badwords-Liste setzen, damit sie gleich weitergeleitet werden (aber sparsamer Umgang - du blockierst alles, was du dort eingibst. Nur Fäkalwörter, Beleidigungen oder eben so entstellte Wörter, die sich häufen könnten). Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 08:37, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Nein, ich bin dort nicht Admin, würde aber dort gerne mit aufräumen. Wenn du also so frei wärest? Schönen Sonntag wünscht --Hardcore-Mike 11:23, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ach ja, noch etwas: Könnte ich für das Unternehmens-, Film-, Schul-, Feuerwehr-, Musik- und Website-Wiki auch Adminrechte bekommen? Dann könnte ich bei den Löschkandidaten der Wikipedia den einen oder anderen Artikel ins betreffende Wiki überführen. Danke und Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 11:48, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ähm.. die letzte Sammlung ist bisschen viel für auf Einmal, oder? Ich gab dir jetzt fürs erste die Frag Wikia Adminrechte - mit allen andern Wikiadmins bitte vorher abklären. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 12:49, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Jupp, aber ich hab gedacht: Versuchs mal. Aber eigendlich reicht es. Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 13:20, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 13:20, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu HTML Code Hallo Avatar ich habe da eine Frage zu HTML Code könnte man sowas im Wiki einfügen? Denn ich habs versucht aber dann steht da nur der Code Gibt es da irgendwie ein bestimmten Befehl für? Oder geht das allgemein nicht? Written by VatriXxX 16:27, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo VatriXxX, :bestimmte HTML-Codes können auf Wikiseiten verwendet werden. Aus Sicherheitsgründen jedoch nicht alle. Zum Beispiel , , , , , ... sollten funktionieren. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 08:25, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Könnte man sowas irgendwie ins Wiki einbeziehen? Sprich das ist ein Code wo man mit der Maus über ein Bild fährt und dann wird ein Fenster an den Mauszeiger geöffnet wo ein Text drinne steht. Überschrift Text Text ::Written by VatriXxX 10:48, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nein.. das einzige, was mir dazu einfällt, wäre das hier... mehr nicht. Du kannst es höchstens mit Javascript versuchen, aber frag da jemand anderen, ich weiß nichts. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 11:46, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ne sowas meine ich nicht Javascript ist ein Versuch aber bloß wie? Weiss da wer eine Lösung für?? Written by VatriXxX 17:07, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das was du möchtest, kannst du vermutlich durch CSS erreichen. Leider habe ich keine einfaches Beispiel zur Hand. Vielleicht fragst du mal im Hilfeforum? Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:16, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::So kommt spät aber ich mache noch einmal ne Aussage. Eine HTML (xHTML) hat einen Aufbau wie ein Programm auch. Da das Wiki den body und html sowie header Tag nutzt kann es nicht im content einer Seite angewendet werden. Es wäre auch böse wenn User den metatag Bereich duch eine Content eines Artikels beeinflussen könnten. Damit ließe sich eine Kostenlose Webseite oder schlimmer (Viren, Würmer) attestieren und man könnte ein Wiki als Verbreitungsort nutzen. Ne ne - damit man das machen kann wozu ein Wiki letzten Endes auch da ist, sind diese Regressive, Charakters und Validationen gesperrt 16:48, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:48, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wikia Answers abstellen Hi Tim, wie werde ich (für nicht angemeldete User) diese $%&#-Fragen los, die auf jeder Seiten oben kleben? Das ist ja eklig :(--Blahwas 09:20, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wir können die Werbung auf Google-Anzeigen oder andere Werbung umschalten, wenn dir das lieber ist. In welchem Wiki (url) würdest du das gerne machen? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 09:42, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt. --Avatar 11:11, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:11, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Freigabe Kann bitte jemand dieses Logo zum kategorisieren freigeben (oder direkt in die Kategorie Logos sortieren)? LG Lady-Whistler 09:00, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Aber immer doch... erledigt :-). --Avatar 09:41, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 09:41, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wii Family Ski Wiki Hallo Tim, ich bin noch recht neu in Wikia und habe zwei Fragen. Ich habe das Wii Family Ski Wiki gegründet. Wenn ich es auf der Hauptseite von Wikia in die Suchleiste eingebe finde ich nur Werbung und kein Wiki. Wieso? Meine zweite Frage ist, wie bekomme ich in meinem Wiki die Funktion "alle Seiten"? Skeevie 10:30, 30. Mär. 2010 Meine erste Frage hat sich erledigt, brauche nur auf die zweite eine Antwort. Skeevie 09:10, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das hängt ein wenig davon ab, was du genau haben willst. Die Standardübersicht über alle Seiten findest du in jedem Wikia-Wiki unter der Spezialseite Spezial:Alle Seiten. In deinem Wiki als hier. --Avatar 09:14, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 09:14, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fenster nebeneinander Hallo Leute ich hab mal wieder eine Frage unzwar wie krieg ich zwei Fenster nebeneinander wie in diesem Wiki "Super Mario Wiki" gleich auf der Startseite so meine ich das könnte mir da vielleicht wer weiterhelfen?? Written by VatriXxX 12:32, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hat hier denn keiner eine Ahnung? Written by VatriXxX 14:03, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Vatrix, du bist hier auf der Diskussionseite von Avatar, der nicht immer sofort Zeit hat, auf Fragen einzugehen. Ich würde solche Anfragen eher ins Forum stellen, dort sprichst du dann alle an, die Lust haben. Leider ist zur Zeit hier im Zentral-Wiki nicht so viel los, dass es schon mal ne Weile dauern kann, bis sich jemand deiner Frage annimmt. --Diamant talk 20:23, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 20:23, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Countdown Javascript Hallo Avatar ich habe ein Countdown Javascript von dir gefunden fürs Wikia jetzt hab ich da eine Frage unzwar kann man das auch machen das der täglich neustartet sprich ein Countdown der bis 0Uhr geht und dann sich wieder zurücksetzt also sprich von 23h 59minuten wieder runterzählt? denn ich bräuchte da so ein Script Written by VatriXxX 22:27, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Für welches Wiki? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 07:38, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Wie für welches Wiki? Written by VatriXxX 08:51, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nun ja ist die Source für ein Wiki programmiert wurden oder ist er allgemein z.B PHP? Gut wäre es wenn du uns ein Link geben könntest 09:15, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Aso das meinst du: Countdown so sollte das aussehen das der sich jeden Tag wiederholt. Written by VatriXxX 09:17, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich erinnere mich dunkel mal so ein Skript an den Start gebracht zu haben. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr in welchem Wiki. Falls du noch weißt, wo du das Skript gesehen hast und wenn du Marc noch verrätst in welchem Wiki du es benutzen willst... dann schaun wir mal, ob wir nicht eine Lösung finden :-). --Avatar 11:29, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hier hab den Link gefunden Countdown Kann man das Script so machen das sich das wiederholt? z.B. Ich will ein Countdown um 20Uhr so dann zählt er runter bis zum Zeitpunkt und dann setzt er sich zurück und fängt wieder von 24Stunden zu zählen an und dann z.B. noch das der alle zwei Tage um 18Uhr wieder neu anfängt sprich Monat 18Uhr is der Zeitpunkt und dann Zählt er wieder von 1Tag 23Stunden 59Minuten runter Written by VatriXxX 23:01, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Du sach ma Avatar wie sieht das denn aus könntest du das irgendwie hinkriegen?? Written by VatriXxX 16:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Leider nicht - dazu fehlt mir die Zeit. Diese Problem sollte aber jeder JavaScript-Programmierer lösen können. Vielleicht findest du einen im Forum? --Avatar 11:25, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:25, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:33, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)